A Kings Journey
by faeriesTrulyExist
Summary: A prince witness his father and brother's death during the war between the Nemians and the Akharins, Prince Dryston, now the rightfull King to Nemia, is lost in the wild seeking revenge to kill the man who began all of this.


Disclaimer: All of the characters are fictional included the countries. I just wanted to do my own little world. This story is my first. It's not really a fairy tale, but I think it's kind of like King Arthur because my main character is fighting for his thronewhich is rightfully his.So ENJOY! And Review and criticize please!

A King's Journey

The sun sets behind the gloomy snow top mountains, setting into darkness. The crystal white snow has turn into red, a red everlasting trail of man's blood. Men are wounded, men are dead. I have never seen so much blood in my lifetime. My father had said many tales about war. But I never knew how truly gruesome it would be. As a child, I used to fight with my older brother Dorian with wooden swords. We always thought war was just a game; just a silly game. But as I stood in a horizontal line with all my men, all my brave men, with my brother and father beside me, and as I look straight ahead, I saw the enemy coming. The enemy were called the Ahkarins, they were the most wretched people in all Nemia, but not as wretched as their king. They have taken many cities in Nemia, threatening to take over the country. My father signed a treaty with the Ahkarin King saying that they would have Western half of Nemia (which they later called Ahkara) and us the Eastern. But little did my Father, the king, knew that King Troterus would commit treason and defy the treaty.

As I stood their waiting, waiting for the blow of war, right then and there I thought to myself, "why was I here, what am I doing." I wasn't made for fighting; I was more a coward than anything. But I didn't want to disappoint my father. I had to fight. All the basic training that my father and Dorian taught me shouldn't go to waste. I wasn't born a leader as my brother was. I receive many blows during training. At first I was just a lanky tall boy, but later I became a man building up my strength and bust. But all through that I knew deep in my heart that this wasn't for me. As a child I always thought I would be a writer; traveling the world and writing my adventures note by note. But as I stand here with Dorian and my father beside me, I new that my dreams would never come true. My father and Dorian both set out on their stallions.

As they stood infront of usthey gave their speech of encouragement. "Men, I know all of you are regretting ever being here, but to relieve yourself of such worries just think of this, we are here to set our country free, we must defend our right as a country, we are here to fight, and we are here for the future of Nemia, for the future of our families. Do not be afraid, for god is with us in every step, His lordship would be in our souls and mind, we must focus, we will fight until none of us remain, we must not give up, we must FIGHT!."

Why in the world am I here I thought again. Here is my brother and Father giving their speech, how could I ever live up to them. Here as I am on my horse I of the many reasons why I shouldn't be here. Since I am the youngest my brother next in line to be king, and me I would always be a prince and never live up to be king. But I am glad. I am too much of a coward; I would never live up to my brother's pontential. After the speech my brother let out his sword, all of us in awe for how magnificent it was. It was the clearest lightest blue-grey sword, and as he raised it to the heavens it gleamed like a full moon on Lake Menia. He then taped everyone else's swords and we let out the loudest cheer man has ever heard. Then the war began.

I started out on my horse, galloping trough the tough hard snow. Men were everywhere, it was crowded. The enemy was closing in on us but we attacked with all our might. It seemed like years, and out of nowhere I was knocked out of my horse and when I hit the snow I lost my breath. After a few moments I realized that I couldn't find my sword, and afterward as a glance to my right I saw one of the Akarin men coming after me, I looked around looking for my sword again but I couldn't find it….. I panicked.

Then I saw Dorian coming after the Akarin out of no where, and he killed him by slashing his sword through his stomach, hearing the Ahkarin soldier's organs ripping apart inside of him, was the most nauseating sound. As I stood their gaping at the man my brother then helped me up and said "Dryston you mustn't gawk like a vulture seeking his meal, you must stand up and not keep falling on your behind like a coward." "Yes brother" I said. He smiled at me and gave me my sword which was shockingly not one foot away from me, and as he handed me my sword I notice how weary he looked with blood splattered on his armor and his sad tired eyes looking at mind. Right then as his eyes stared at me penetrating my soul I found the courage to fight. Hours I think past and the unthinkable happen. I saw that my father was fighting Troterus, king of Ahkara.

I couldn't believe it; I froze, for I knew that he was the strongest of all rulers. I saw that my father was struggle ling and instead of running towards him and helping, I just froze. I didn't know what happen to me…I couldn't coward this easy. Then out of nowhere two Akarin soldiers took hold of my arms and were leading me to the edge of the hill. I kept trying to be set free, kicking them and squirming but I couldn't let loose. But then I notice that I still held my sword with a mighty grip and I then used all my strength be released. I slashed the bastards with mighty thrusts. I then started looking for my father and Dorian. They were still fighting Troterus. I started after them. But little did I know that at that moment my whole life would change; my whole future. I saw that both my father and brother were on the floor; waiting to be executed.


End file.
